Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey
is a tokusatsu movie, and part of the Ultraman franchise, released in 2000. The movie is a direct sequel to the original Ultraman Tiga television series, serving as an epilogue to the events between Tiga and the successor series, Ultraman Dyna. A TPC excursion (including GUTS' Captain Megumi Iruma) headed to an old ruins and unintentionally woke up three evil ancient giants whom Daigo, later on, has visions of. What's so haunting about his visions is that they're not only three but four evil giants, including Ultraman Tiga in a very dark physique and a very evil aura. After a series of visions, Daigo was able to meet the three evils who beat him up and left the Black Spark Lens to him. Later on, the ultimate battle begins in the ancient ruins. Daigo as Ultraman Tiga, who is supposed to be the warrior of light, must use his powers, however dark, in order to defeat the three evils. Plot This section requires expansion. Set in two years after Tiga's final battle, Daigo was approached by a mysterious woman, Kamila, who possessed a dark version of the Spark Lens. It is then revealed that more than 30,000,000 years ago, Tiga was originally evil in nature, part of a group of four that dominated Earth. The group consisted of Dark Tiga, the woman in gold(Kamila) with telepathic abilities, an evil Ultraman in red with superhuman strength and another in purple with superhuman speed. One day, Tiga fell in love with a local human, and decided to convert from darkness to protect her from harm. Being the weakest of the four, Tiga quickly became a target of the group. However, unbeknownst to the group, the original "talentless" Dark Tiga possessed the ability to absorb powers from fallen enemies. As he eliminated each of the three dark members and sealed them away, he absorbed their powers which explains new Tiga's color patterns (purple, red and gold lined with his original silver). Convinced by his ability to convert the last known Spark Lens to good, Daigo accepts the gift and becomes Tiga once again, survives his inner struggles and vanishes the darkness within. After leaving the Black Spark Lens in the hands of the dying Kamila, he eventually marries Rena Yamase, fellow GUTS member and longtime love interest.(Shin Asuka has also appeared at the last scene as Daigo was leaving earth,he was the guy who greeted him). Characters Guts *Daigo Madoka *Rena Yanase *Megumi Iruma *Jun Yazumi *Masami Horii *Tetsuo Shinjoh *Seiichi Munakata TPC *Shin Asuka *Mai Midorikawa *Gosuke Hibiki *Ryo Yumimura *Tsutomu Nakajima *Kohei Kariya *Toshiyuki Koda *Mayumi Shinjoh *Naban Yao *Souichiro Sawai *Tetsuji Yoshioka *Masayuki Nahara Others *Red Baloon Girl *Mai's friends *Yuzare Ultramen/Monsters Italics only appearing in flashback montages. Ultras *Ultraman Tiga (character) **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Tiga Dark **Tiga Tornado **Tiga Blast **Glitter Tiga *''Evil Tiga'' Kaiju/Seijin *Zoiger *Kyrieloid *Silvergon *Gatanozoa *Geozark *Gobnu **Ogma *Bizaamo *Golza Dark Giants *Kamilla *Darramb *Hudra Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kei Ishibashi - Mayumi Shinjoh *Tamio Kawachi - Souichiro Sawai *Ken Okabe - Tetsuji Yoshioka *Take Uketa - Masayuki Nahara *Ichiro Ogura - Naban Yao *Masaru Matsuda - Dahram *Miyoko Yoshimoto - Kamilla (Human Form) *Tenmei Basara - Hyudora (human form) *Takeshi Tsuruno - Shin Asuka (cameo) *Ryô Kinomoto - Gosuke Hibiki *Mariya Yamada - Mai Midorikawa *Lisa Saito - Ryoh Yumimura *Jou Onondera - Tsutomu Nakajima *Toshikazu Fukawa - Toshiyuki Koda *Takao Kase - Kohei Kariya *Scott T. Hards - Priest *Ayaka Tanaka and Ayano Ota - Mai's friends *Kazuo Tsuburaya - Daigo's caretaker (cameo) *Kiyoshi Suzuki - Rena's caretaker (cameo) *Hiroyuki Konishi - Nagumo *Eiko Yamauchi - Red Baloon Girl *Akira Migita and Mayu Tsukada - Resarchers Suit Actors *Motoko Nagino - Kamilla *Eiji Mori - Golza *Keiji Hasegawa - Tiga Dark *Koji Nakamura - Tiga Tornado, Dahram *Shunsuke Gondo - Ultraman Tiga, Tiga Blast, Hyudora *Hiroyuki Okano, Daisuke Terai and Tsuyoshi Matsubara - Ancient Ultra Warriors − Releases Theatical The film initially premiered in March 11, 2000 in selected Japanese theaters. In July 2000, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey premiered in Japanese with English subtitles at the Egyptian Theater in Hollywood, California, as part of the annual G-Fest convention, but it was not released domestically in the United States for home viewing. Home Video *The film was first released in VHS & DVD (either purchase or rental) in December 21, 2000. *The film was re-released as a part of Tiga, Dyna, Gaia Memorial Box The Final DVD set in November 26, 2007. *The film was re-released in high definition for the Ultraman Tiga COMPLETE blu-ray box set in September 24, 2014. Ultraman-Tiga-TFO-VHS.jpg|VHS Ultraman-Tiga-TFO-DVD.jpg|DVD Soundtrack : ''Main Article: Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Original Soundtrack '' Trivia/Notes *Nearing the end of the movie Daigo and Rena are departing for research studies on Mars. Daigo and Rena walk down a hallway with other members of the research team behind them. A junior walks the opposite direction and takes off his hat and bows to Daigo and Rena. That junior is Shin Asuka, the host of Ultraman Dyna. *This movie is a prequel to Ultraman Dyna. *Ultra Nyan makes a cameo appearance, as an amusement park mascot. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movies Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Productions Category:Heisei Movies